


The sky is blue and the grass is green

by Arctic_Lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anorexia Louis, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Inspired, It's just mentioned (kinda), Louis is Cassie okAY, M/M, NSFW, Party, Top!Harry, and louis is on drugs im so sorry, bottom!Louis, but its smut im not shakespeare, drug (mention), everything happens fast, he says wow a lot, it's not sad I promise, like a lot, ok maybe harry gets high too, party au, skins - Freeform, sorry if that bites, they're both drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Lou/pseuds/Arctic_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam forces Harry to a house party that he's way to tired to attend.<br/>But he doesn't really mind when he meets the smaller blue eyed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sky is blue and the grass is green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbiedollarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollarry/gifts).



> So, surprise! A short skins inspired one shot for my beloved qissy. 
> 
> ilyr xx (you made me write bottom Louis, i hope you're happy.)

He rubbed his eyes, still not seeing clearly in the light. “I am really not in the mood to this.” Harry spoke to Niall at the backseat of his car.  
Niall shifted his head briefly to look at Harry, “You need this more than anybody” and he looked back at the road.  
He sighed and leaned back in the seat. “What exactly?”  
“Good shag!” Liam laughed, up front besides Niall, already on his second beer on this 10 minuets car drive.  
Harry couldn’t really deny it, but no way he’ll admit it out loud to the other guys. The music got turned up and he decided to remove his eyes outside of the window to the sky slowly getting darker, but still at the purple/pink state.  
That reminds him to check his phone for a message from his mom. All he got to do before his friends pulled him out of bed after a long night-watch at the gas station was to take his clothes under his arms to change in the car.  
No message was arrived so he putted it back in his pocket again.  
Liam started to dance with his arms up in the air. “Picking apples!” he laughed and pulled his arm up and down.  
“What the fuck are you on?” Niall groaned, and hit Liam in the chest with the back of his hand.  
“What? I started at home, and I’m still on painkillers.”  
“You’re leg haven’t been broken in a month?” Harry asked confused.  
“Still hurts.” Liam shrugged and emptied his beer can.  
He saw how Niall shrugged his head and gave up on an explanation.  
__________

The car pulled away from the highway and turned into a small road, in what looks like, a forest. Harry sat up straight too look out the front window, but even when it wasn’t dark outside the dense trees made it look darker. A car showed up behind them following the way up the road until they finally reaches a house, showing light in every window shifting with different bright colors. Lot’s of people standing outside already tripping over their own feet, laughing, hugging, kissing.  
“Who was it again?” Harry asked and took the seatbelt of.  
“Lukas.” Niall said and parked.  
He looked confused at the mirror to have eye contact with Niall. “Whom?”  
“Long story short,” he turned around to face him. “We worked together for like a month, or something, and in that month he invited me to his friend Zayn’s party like eight times.” He turned the engineer off and opened the door so the light shined over them. “And he got fired.”  
Liam already closed the car door behind him to stand outside. Some people he knew started walking towards him, hugging, and already laughing.  
“You’ve brought him here without me?” Harry asks a bit left out. He takes his shoes on and walks out of the car.  
“It’s your own fault mate, you’ve said no more times than Li’ has said yes.”  
Harry crossed his arms and didn’t respond.  
He didn’t really know what to do, so he observes Liam taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, placing one between his lips and offers the people around him.  
“When did he start smoking?” he narrowed his eyes at Niall, sitting in the open trunk sipping on his beer.  
He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.” He murmurs.  
Harry sat down next to Niall on the edge of the trunk, receives a can of beer without a sound. The music was blasting out the open doors and windows, making him questions if any neighbors would complain at the end of the day.  
Another cars light showed up between the trees and was honking, making Liam and his group scream in a welcome. It quickly pulled up the spot besides them and before the engineer stopped was people jumping out of the car, hugging and kissing each other.  
His eyes landed on a boy wearing a an army green jacket  
“He loves when I sit on his lap on a bumpy road!” He ginned big and looked over at olive skin with black hair with way to many tattoos.  
The car lifted a few inches when Niall jumped off taking Harry by surprise, jumping off as well  
to follow Niall. “This is Harry.”  
He pinched himself in the hand not to blush. “Hi.”  
“Took some time for ya!” olive skin grinned. “I'm Zayn.” He pointed to himself with his thumb. “And that’s Sophia around Liam’s neck, sucking the life out of him,” he coughed without a smallest smile to sign it wasn't a joke, he was clearly tired of them.  
“Jack, Oliver, Chris,” Niall pointed out. “Eleanor”  
A tight smile came across his face and he waved to them while biting his tongue.  
Jack looked confusing around him. “Where did Louis go?”  
“He’s having a wee in the bush.” Zayn answered and lit the cigarette between his lips.  
“Couldn’t he wait till we got inside, the fuck?” Jack groaned.  
Harry looked back at Niall. “Louis?”  
“He’s thin, dark haired and says wow a lot.”  
“He’d drink a lot on the way here” Zayn shrugged and puffed his cigarette.  
A silhouette showed up running behind Zayn, while putting his finger to his mouth signing Harry to be quiet. He jumped on Zayn’s back, almost making him falling over in surprise.  
“So we’re ready to get this party started?” he smiled big and took Zayn’s cigarette out of his hand and placed it in his mouth.  
“That’s Louis,” Niall said in a sigh.  
He took a deep drag and removed it from his thin lips. “Wow, we got a new fella with us?” he giggled with a bigger smile when he got eye contact with him and held out his hand.  
“Harry.” he responded and shook his hand.  
“Harry! Wow, lovely!” Louis leaned his head against Zayn’s making his cheek rise up to his eye.  
They held eye contact for some moments without any of them making a move. It wasn’t even awkward to him; it was more like they wanted to remember every single detail of each other before they had to focus back on the real world.  
The bright blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and the small dots over his nose, the stubbles, and his piece of hair, brushed upward and backward from his forehead.  
Way too soon Zayn turns and walks towards the mansion with the other guys right after him. He remembers the beer in his hand and empties it before taking another one from the back of the trunk. As soon as he opens it, he forces himself to empty it before he can take another breath, and tosses it in the trunk.  
“You know,” Niall surprises him, closing the door behind him and shows Harry a glass bottle with clearly liquid. “Vodka is _much_ faster.”

_

Even when Niall and Liam disappeared in the enormous amount of people, didn’t he feel awkward. He doesn’t know if it was the vodka flask he took to drink off, or actually being in a nice place, or everyone was either too drunk or high to remember the meaning of the word awkwardness. He wasn’t even that drunk, just enough to feel the warm in his stomach and a slightly blurred view, that could possible be the flashing lights.  
He took the chance and hoped that whoever placed the different kinds of alcohol and soda’s on the table it was for everybody and started to fill different kinds of things he had no idea what was into a cup; that he wasn’t sure was used or not.  
The smell already burned in his nostrils when he brought the cup up towards his mouth, making him hold his breath and take it all down at once.  
“I would be more careful if I was you,”  
He turned his sight to see the small boy, Louis standing beside him. “What?”  
A grin spread across his face. “Some people are sick enough to pee in the bottles.”  
Harry choke on the air in his throat started coughing continuously.  
“Sorry! Wow!” He stammered shocked. “Fuck, I was just kidding wow.” He confessed and hit him in the back until he got his breathing under control again.  
“You alright again?”  
Harry nodded hitting himself in the chest a last time.  
The smaller boy took Harry’s hand and led him to the kitchen, quickly grabbing a glass and filled it with water to see the taller boy take a big gulp of it.  
“Thanks.” He got to croak out, and took a deep breath.  
“I forgot you don’t know us.” The boy stared at him with big blue eyes, waiting for an answer that Harry didn’t know how to respond.  
He looked down at Louis’s crossed legs, leaning against the counter. “‘S alright.”  
His supposedly white vans was darkened with dirt and slightly green painted at the bottom of the shoe. Further up to his ankles, showing a tattoo; saying one word on each: The Rogue.  
“Zayn got us lots of spliff,” Louis brought him back to reality. “You up?”  
“Uhm, yeah sure.” He answered confused.  
A big smile showed on his face. “Wow, lovely.”  
The smile came across Harry’s lips as well.  
His eyebrows lifted, “You fancy me, don’t you?” His smile turned into a smirk before he bit down into his bottom lip.  
“W-what?” he froze with a stare of wide eyes.  
“Louis!” Someone unrecognizable shouted outside from the kitchen. “Louis!” he shouted again, standing in the doorframe this time. “Do you got some?”  
“You wanker!” Louis groaned and clenched his teeth. “Zayn’s has the spliff.” He hissed.  
“I need the pills you twat!” he stepped closer into the room, unaware of Harry.  
“Could you shut the fuck up?” he barked, hinting his head towards Harry.  
“Imma,” Harry shuddered and pointed to the door, receiving a nod from Louis and hurried out on the other side to close the door behind him.  
He stopped in a second to let out a deep sigh, and wandered over to the known dark hair on the middle of the floor where people was dancing, still with the same brunette around his neck from earlier. Before he could get closer Liam’s face brighten up as soon as he saw Harry and pulled him in under his arm, forcing him to ben down to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
“Harold!” he slurred out, forgetting the Sophia on the other side of him.  
“You’ve seen Nialler?” he shouted over the music.  
“Why won’t you button your bloody shirt, just for once?”  
A question making Harry sigh one more time.  
“Out shagging some blond bimbo on the bathroom!” Sophia answered, making his job easier.  
“That was quick.” He mumbled to himself, bunching back and forth with Liam.  
He didn’t make an effort to remove himself out of Liam’s grip, taking the opportunity to zone out while still getting to looking social. Even though Liam screaming the lyrics right into his ear, he still finds himself thinking of Louis.  
“Where did that tosspot Zayn go? He’s been away for an hour!” Sophia yelled out to the group.  
“Out getting Perrie!”  
“He’s driving?!” Harry asked concerned.  
“It’s been a bloody hour!” She yelled out again in a groan.  
“No he’s walking!”  
“Probably shagging somewhere in the bushes! That horny bastard!” Jack joked, making the people around him laugh.  
He looked over at the kitchen door again this time it was wide open, making him to look confused around the room until he saw Louis and some other guy that he haven’t seen yet, waving at him in the corner of the room, making him leave the same moment. People dancing made it almost impossible to get through across the room. Constantly getting an elbow in his ribs or hand in his face, and he’s pretty sure he spilled his drink out the whole way on the floor.  
“You can’t say anything to Zayn,” he spoke in a slightly panic.  
Harry shook his head, “No, of cause not.”  
He let out a big sigh of relive, “Wow, thanks!”  
And before Harry got to blink the boy jumped and wrapped his arms around his neck to plant a kiss on his lips.  
His lips wrapped around his bottom lip, giving him a slightly taste of the strong alcohol and smoke mixed together. The lips pulled away for a half second to wrap around his upper lip this time. He felt the tip of his tongue on his bottom lip as a strain of hair from his neck was pulled in.  
“Tommo for fuck sake!” The guy beside them shouted and pulled Louis away from Harry, bringing them both back to reality.  
He took Louis’s arm and dragged him away from Harry, leaving him speechless and frozen alone. He kept asking himself the question of what the bloody hell just happened. He placed his fingers up to his lips, still feeling the slightly humid.  
He got a path on his back, turning to see Niall. “What’s up lad?”  
“Louis, just kissed him.” He confessed.  
“What a surprise” he spoke, putting his shirt back down his pants. “He’s to doped to even remember his own name,” he snorted.  
Harry blinked a few times and started massaging his temple.  
“You met Lucas?”  
“Come again?”  
“The guy besides Louis, they’re best friends or something.” He said, looking over at the crowd of people. “He got his own room here you know.” He sang, pressing an elbow repeatedly into his ribs, winkling his eyebrows at him.  
“I must admit I’ve been drinking to much to set a face and name together.” Harry mumbled to himself, ignoring the question.  
“20 pounds on you can’t shag him.” Niall smirked and took a slurp of his red cup in his hand.  
Harry took a deep breath, “For once, we both know I could.” He laughed confident. “Second, I am not gonna bet on having sex.”  
“At least I tried.” Niall nagged and took another sip of his cup.  
Harry rolled his eyes and started walking out in the amount of people again.  
“Where are you going?!” Niall shouted after him.  
“The toilet!” he shouted back without turning around to face him.  
He needed a break, everything happened so fast at once and he really needed minuet to breath, without being touched and pushed by other people.  
It was a guessing to choose the door to the toilet, but after a locked door, and seeing people shagging in the bedrooms he finally found the door on the other side of the hall.  
He jumped a little to see Louis leaning over the sink when he opened the door, with his hips out, showing those beautiful curves. Harry noticed a few black inks on Louis's chest and how his collarbone stuck out from his white shirt underneath the green army jacket that hanged loosely on his neck. He wanted to kiss that skin so badly.  
Louis’s head turned to see Harry in the door opening, “Wow, Harry.” He smiled, but not the same smile as the other times. This looked more broken and fake; the crinkles by his eyes weren’t showing.  
He noticed the smoke in Louis hand in the refection of the mirror in front of him, hurried to close the door behind him to lean against it and fall down to the ground.  
Louis took a few steps closer to him, squatting down to be in his eyesight. “Want some?” he placed - what he thought was a smoke - front of his mouth.  
After hesitant for a second he placed his lips around the spliff and took a deep inhale. It burned the way down to his lungs making him cough again. "Wow." mumbled Louis to himself as he placed it back between his lips.  
A smirk came across Louis’s face as he sat down besides Harry, close enough to he could lean his head on his shoulder as he took another drag.  
And there they sat, in silent for themselves, listening to the faint music outside the door; few times interrupted by people cheering and scream in a choir.  
Harry felt the calm taking over his body, how gravity made him feel like he was pushed down to the earth as he was hundred pounds heavier, but at the same time the feeling of being as light as a feather. He felt like if he got up, he would fly, drift away with the win wherever it would take him.  
Once again he saw the spliff being placed in front of him. He looked down at Louis’s aspiring eyes.  
“You aren’t getting high of one drag love.”  
A warm filled in his stomach after he heard Louis called him love, and he feared if his cheeks would turn red. He took another long drag to filled his lungs up with much as possible of the smoke before blowing it out again, while thinking that Louis would possibly gett Harry to do anything as long as he would call him love.  
Gravity not being on his side made it feel like his face was pulled down. Not having the strength to hold his mouth probably closed.  
He started to giggle without knowing why, he felt the urge to laugh like he was in the middle of the worst tickle fight of his life.  
When he opened his eyes again he found the smaller boy sitting on top of him, lighting up the spliff with a lighter. He noticed how his eyes were turned red.  
He took a deep breath that he could see his chest rising, and placed his left hand on Harrys neck and pulled him into himself, tilted his head and placed his lips an inch away from his to blow the smoke into his mouth.  
Without moving or doing it on purpose, he blew it back out into Louis’s mouth, making the smoke split up in different directions between putting them both in a slightly foggy world with only the two of them exciting.  
Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he leaned the in the half inch to connect his lips to his that he didn’t even know he needed so desperately.  
It felt like Louis was just as desperate for Harry as his tongue entered immediately to find his. The taste of alcohol and smoke was much stronger this time and he really didn’t mind at all, it was just as it should be.  
Harry’s hands found the way to Louis’s surprising tiny waist underneath his shirt and pressed his fingers deeper into his skin only to feel the nails on his neck dig in as a soundless moan escaped Louis’s mouth, making Harry smirk.  
His mouth found down to Harrys neck, planting small kisses until he started to suck on his skin right over his shoulder leaving purple marks, while he took of his jacket, sliding down his arms onto the top of the bottom of Harry’s legs.  
He kissed his way up to his ear and left another purple mark behind his ear. “As soon as I saw you” He whispered into his ear while he nuzzled the back on his neck. “I wanted you inside me so, _so_ badly.” His hand slide down from his neck over his chest and stomach down to his hips to place his hand on bulge. “You wanna be inside me?” he tilted his head and made his thumb slide back and forth over the fabric of his half hard cock.  
“S-so bad,” he begged and leaned in to kiss Louis’s lips. This time it was a lot sloppier and desperate that they knew that it looked like they where in the middle of eat each other, but the feeling of their tongues touching and playing with each other was more than Harry could ever ask for as Louis hips started to move in small quick motions to feel his length grow, making him moan into Louis’s mouth.  
That made Louis stop, and crawled back to open Harry’s pants and pull them off along with his brief, too see his length spring out. "Wow." He looked up into Harry’s eyes trough his eyelashes and licked his lips. His heart beat hard in his chest, as Louis’s lowered his lips down to the tip of his cock, flicking his wet tongue over the slit. Harry took shallow breaths, trying to keep himself under control not to thrust right into Louis’s mouth.  
He formed his lips around his cock, sucked it on and off in a tease that made Harry dig his finger nails into his thighs and bites his tongue not to moan to loud. He looks down at the younger boy again, still looking up to get eye contact. He removed his lips from the tip and started to stroke his length again. “Am I good?” asked Louis in a smirk, as it was a completely normal question.  
Harry couldn’t do anything else than bite hard into his bottom lip and nod as an answer, making Louis taking a tighter grip around his cock. “Tell me.” He smirked, stroking faster. “Tell me I’m good for you.” He begged.  
Harry let out a shaky breath, “You’re so good.” He got to say before he threw his head back in a moan.  
Louis smile satisfied over the control of the younger boy and ran his tongue over his lips again before bowing down to wrap his lips around his cock again. His tongue swirled around in circles at the tip while he still stroke sloppy a few times before sliding further down till he could feel it hitting his uvula.  
Harry’s toes curled. “Lou-“ he breathed before a moan stopped him when he hit the back of his throat.  
Louis continued to bob his head; the only sound coming from him was the quiet sucking noises, and his heavy breathing through his nose.  
Harry’s hands removed his hands to grip in Louis’s hair, his hips made a thrust by surprise, forcing his whole length down his throat.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck sorry.” He cursed out of breat.  
Louis pulled away from his length with a smirk, looking down where the black t-shirt revealed leaves on each side of his hips. “Wow, getting a bit eager, aren't we?”  
Harry wanted to beg and please Louis to wrap his beautiful lips around his cock again, but he kept quiet, only allowed his heavy breathing come out of his mouth.  
Louis got up on his legs to open his pants and pull them completely off, throwing them in the corner on the other side of them and pulled his boxers off as well.  
He squatted down again and took Harry’s right hand. “I need you to help me,”  
Harry nodded and saw Louis sticking his index and middle fingers in his mouth, sucking them making them completely covered in his saliva. He turned around and bowed down, making his bum high in the air. Louis still holding unto his fingers brought his fingers to his rim to slowly pushing them inside. He let go of Harry’s hand to support himself from not falling and curled his arms together to rest his head on.  
Harry pushed his finger further in, feeling the tension around his fingers. He curled his finger and heard Louis leaving out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes.  
He placed his other hand on the hip as he pulled is fingers almost the whole way out, to see Louis thrust back to feel the cold from his rings inside him again. He rocked back and forth, making his breath become steady and deeper. As Harry insert his third finger began Louis to cried out Harry’s name repeatedly, the most beautiful sound that Harry would ever get the chance to hear, making him to eager and insert his fourth finger to curl up to the rest of them.  
Louis cried out in pain, tensing more in his body.  
“Fuck sorry!” he excused and pulled his finger back to himself again.  
Louis took a shaky breath, “We aren’t making love, we are fucking.” He spoke out of breath and sat up again to turn his body towards Harry again.  
Harry’s lip was swollen of the lip biting and cheeks pink of excitement, so Louis couldn’t help himself, so went in to kiss the boy again as he crawled on top of his hips again.  
He gripped the length in his hand and placed the tip on his rim to slowly letting himself fall down to the base. His whines echoed in the bathroom as Harry hold his breath as the younger lowered himself on him.  
He gripped on his waist with his hands, as he let out a deep moan.  
Louis’s arms hugged around Harry’s neck, leaning his cheek on Harry’s as he lifted his hips to sunk back down to Harry’s length, making them both moan in choir in each others ears.  
And he did it again, only to fall down harder on his hips.  
Harry’s fingers pressed into Louis’s skin, almost as he was afraid of loosing him, holding on this moment, as it was the last thing he would ever get to do.  
His mouth found back to Louis’s as he tried to desperately kiss him between the whines and moans they breathed into each other’s mouth as Louis’s ridded his cock faster for every second. Harry was desperate to buck his hips up so he let pressure on Louis’s waist instead while bowing his knees.  
Louis began to move up and down on Harry’s length again, “Wow, fuck.” He cried out, as he went faster and faster. “Fuck, so-“ his head bowed back as he breathed deep in between the moans. His cock grinded towards Harry’s shirt, already revealing the small amount of pre-cum on his black shirt, he took a grip of it and strokes it a few times. His head leaned back on Harry’s collarbone and bit down on his skin as he tried to hold it.  
Harry took over the control and leaned forward to put down Louis down at his back on the cold tiles on the floor. His lips found his way to his neck to suck a purple marks all over as he thrusts.  
“Oh my- Harry!” Louis scream out of the top of his lungs as his hands removed to his back under his shirt, digging his nails into his skin leaving long marks at Harry’s motions.  
“Imma-“ Harry cried out between bitted teeth as he closed his face in tension.  
Louis threw his head back in a moan as he came hard over Harry’s black shirt.  
He was on the way to pull out before Louis stopped him with a hand on the back of his neck. “Inside me,” he breathed out.  
Harry made a final thrust before coming inside of him, breath out of relive.  
Louis’s face twisted in pleasure as he got filled before Harry pulled out to roll on the other side of Louis on his back.  
“Wow,” Harry breathed out, looking up in to celling.  
“Wow.” Louis repeated and whipped away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.  
Harry lifted himself up with one arm to look down at Louis; his shirt lifted half up revealing his stomach and half of his chest. “You’re so skinny.” He mumbled to himself without thinking that Louis would hear him.  
Louis turned his head to look at Harry. “I didn’t eat for three days so I could be lovely.” He smiled proud.  
Something in his stomach started hurting as he said those words. “You’re lovely no matter what.” He murmured.  
He shook his head with a snort and starred back up on the celling.  
”What about you’re parents? You’re friends?” he strokes his fingers over his ribs, watching every breath making his stomach rise up and down. “Aren’t they sad to see you like this?”  
Louis shifted his look back at Harry.  
”You know, I still feel the pain.” he spoke and removed a strain of hair from Harry’s face. “I’m just not afraid of hurting anymore.”


End file.
